The Secret Couple
by Witch07
Summary: *One-Shot!* Rose and Scorpius had been dating for two years in secret, only Albus Potter knew. The day that they go back home is the day that they decide to finally tell their families, well Albus has a plan as to how to tell them, anyway.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Secret Couple**

"You ready, Scorp?" Rose Weasley was sitting in a compartment with her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. The two had been secretly dating for the past two years. The only person who knew of this relationship, other than the two who were in it, was Rose Weasley's cousin and Scorpius Malfoy's best friend, Albus Potter. He had promised to never tell anyone, otherwise he would face an angry Weasley and Malfoy along with their whole families. He never told.

Today was the last day of their fifth year. Albus was patrolling certain compartments to make sure that no one was trying anything funny, so the compartment only had Rose and Scorpius. They were sitting facing each other, hands intertwined. They were planning on telling their families that they were dating.

The Weasley and Malfoy family had past lives with each other, and even though those times are over, grudges still stood, in at least one form or another. Rose's father, Ron, still held a deep hatred for Scorpius' father, Draco. Draco held the same hatred for Ron.

Scorpius gave his girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "Of course I am." He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Are you worried?"

"A bit." She said, biting her lower lip. "I just don't want dad to try to attack you or something."

There was a chuckle from Scorpius, "Yeah, he wasn't the most thrilled person when he found out that we were friends."

"I think that the only reason he didn't go ballistic there was because mum reminded him that you were a Ravenclaw and totally different than your father."

"I wish people didn't have to be reminded of that." Scorpius sighed.

It was Rose's turn to squeeze Scorpius' hand, "Hey, I don't have to be reminded. Neither does Al. My dad just doesn't want to accept that I was friends with his childhood enemy's kid."

"Was?"

Rose giggled, "Well, we are a bit more than that, now."

"True." Scorpius smiled. Just as Rose was leaning into to give Scorpius a kiss, the compartment door slid open. Albus Potter entered the compartment, fixing his Prefect badge.

"Sorry, did I walk in on you two snogging?" Albus said, starting to back out of the compartment. He added under his breath, "Again."

"That was your own fault for not knocking, Al." Scorpius smirked and kissed Rose then sat back. Albus shut the compartment door and sat down next to Scorpius.

"I have already given my place on that argument." Albus said, rolling his eyes. "I shouldn't have to knock to get into my own dorm."

"Well, you should have." Scorpius said with a smirk towards Rose.

"Anyway," Rose said, knowing that an argument between these two boys could go on for ages, "Enjoyed spying on James and company, Al?"

"I wasn't spying on him!" Albus stated for the millionth time, "I was just-"

"-making sure that he wasn't up to no good." Rose and Scorpius said at the same time in a very pompous way. "We know."

"And that's not spying!" Albus defended, "I am watching out for the sake of all the students on this train. For all I know, Uncle George could have sent them enough fireworks to smoke out this whole train!"

"To rephrase for understanding," Scorpius said with a smirk to Albus, "You aren't spying on him for your own good. You are spying on his for the good of everyone else on this train."

"Shut up Scorp." Albus growled, then moved on. "So, how are you planning on breaking the news to the family without getting killed?"

"Improvise!" Scorpius said happily.

"No Scorp, because than father will probably have a panic attack. Both of our fathers probably would." Rose scolded.

"I was joking, Rosie." Scorpius smiled. "We really don't know, Al. Still trying to figure that one out."

Albus glanced out of the window. "I say that you have about two hours to figure it out."

"Thanks." Rose said. "I really needed that reminder."

"Well I have a plan, if you really care to hear it." Albus smirked. "It will be like ripping off a bandage. Quick."

"Painful?" Rose asked.

Albus shrugged, "Perhaps. Would you like to hear it?"

"We have nothing better to do," Scorpius said, "So go ahead." And Albus launched into his brilliant plan.

The three had changed into Muggle clothes and Albus was looking out the window as they arrived on platform 9 ¾. Albus checked and saw the whole Weasley-Potter clan. A few steps away were the two Malfoys.

"Good." Albus smiled, "They are close enough so that they could hear me."

"Al, good luck at dodging the curses." Scorpius said seriously, putting a hand on Albus' shoulder.

"Thanks." Albus said solemnly, "If I don't make it through, then I want you two to split all my belongings. And do not let James get anything."

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed Albus out of the compartment. "Don't be so dramatic, boys."

Albus smirked as he walked out with Rose and Scorpius following closely behind him. Scorpius had his arm around Rose's waist and Rose's was around Scorpius'. Albus walked out first and called to his family and to the Malfoy family. "I would like to introduce a couple who is coming out to their families as a couple. Ms. Rose Weasley and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy have been dating for two years incognito and would like for their families to finally know. Aaaand here they come now!" Albus was having too much fun as he applauded Rose and Scorpius walking off the train.

There was a collective yell of "WHAT?!" that came from both Draco Malfoy along with some of the older Weasley-Potter kids and Ron Weasley.

"Surprise?" Rose said to her father with a smile, taking Scorpius' hand. They were standing in the middle of the two families.

On the Malfoy side, Astoria, Scorpius' mother, was trying to calm down Draco. "Now Draco, you must let young love be young love. If the children want to date than you should accept that. You know what trying to stop it will do. They will just go behind your back."

"As they have been doing for two years?" Draco asked his wife.

"Because they knew how you would act, Draco." Astoria scolded. "I will, of course, give them my full blessing."

Draco glared at nothingness for a full minute before nodding. "As will I."

"Thank you, Draco." Astoria said with a smile.

The Weasley-Potter clan was not as accepting as the Malfoy couple was. They were all fighting and yelling to be heard over each other.

"A Malfoy?!"

"Who cares? They love each other!"

"But it's a Malfoy!"

"Not just _a_ Malfoy! The forbidden one!"

"Now why would you care who dates who?"

"She's too young!"

"Please you had already had how many girlfriends by her age?"

"But it's Malfoy!"

Rose was tired of hearing everyone talk about her love life like she wasn't there. "QUIET!" Rose yelled, everyone fell silent, after a few more debates. Rose walked right over to her father with Scorpius a few steps behind her. "Now Dad, you know how much I love you and honor your opinion. But I love Scorpius and I am going to date him no matter what you say. I just had to tell you because I didn't want to be dating him, anyone for that matter, behind your back. Now I will listen to why you think that I shouldn't date him, but saying that he is a Malfoy or that I am too young is not a good excuse. But if you do have a good reason, then I will promise to listen to you. Just remember, we are in a different time then you were in when you were my age. And Scorpius isn't a bad guy, he _isn't_ his father. You can ask Albus if you don't trust what I say." It was silent for a minute before Ron did something that no one expected. He stuck out his hand to Scorpius. Scorpius took it and shook it.

"I trust what my daughter says about you. But this is your one and only warning, if you break her heart then you will have to answer to me." Then Ron looked at some of the older kids of the Weasley-Potter clan, who did not look happy with their Uncle's decision. "And them as well."

"Sir, with all due respect, I would not be dating your daughter if I planned to break her heart and survive to tell the tale." Scorpius said seriously.

Ron smiled, "Good to know that you have brains." Hermione then whisked Ron away.

"Let me talk to father alone." Scorpius said and then walked over to Draco and Rose went to Albus.

"Great job." Albus said, "I was scared Uncle Ron was going to curse Scorpius."

"So was I." Rose said truly.

Scorpius joined his parents, where they had been watching the debate of the Weasley's and Potters. "Father, I am sorry for hiding this from you for two years, but I did not want you to react-" Scorpius abruptly stopped when Draco held up a hand.

"While I am not thrilled that you have hidden this from me, I am glad that you at least told me this before your wedding." Draco said, showing that he was a bit sour on the subject. He then sighed. "Myself and your mother would both like to give you our blessing on your relationship with Rose Weasley."

Scorpius smiled, "Thank you father. Thank you mother."

"Just do not tell your grandfather." Draco said.

"Of course, father." Scorpius said.

Astoria smiled and nudged Scorpius back to Rose, "Go say goodbye to her. We must be getting home."

Scorpius sprinted over to Rose, spun her and gave her a kiss. "So things went well?" Rose asked Scorpius when she looked at his delighted face. Albus had mysteriously disappeared when they kissed, though somewhere off to their left they could hear gagging noises.

"They both gave me their blessing, under the condition that I do not tell Grandfather Lucius." Scorpius smiled, "Not that I would have. He never really spoke much to me since I got into Ravenclaw."

"Oh Scorpius! This is great! Wonderful!" Rose said happily.

"This went better than I thought it would!" Scorpius cheered. He looked back at his parents. "I have to go home, Rosie. But I will write you as soon as I do. You think I can come over, soon?"

"Of course you can! This weekend we will be having a welcome back party, it will be at the Burrow. You can come!"

"I will be there." Scorpius gave Rose another kiss and looked into her deep brown eyes. "I love you Rosie."

Rose looked right back into Scorpius beautiful grey eyes, "I love you too, Scorpius." The two of them hugged and then Albus came running up.

"And I love both of you!" Albus cheered, hugging them both.

"You ruined a great moment." Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"I know." Albus smirked. He then shook hands seriously with Scorpius. "I will see you at the Burrow." Scorpius said bye to Rose and gave her one final kiss before Albus and Scorpius were alone. "And do realize that Uncle Ron was serious about the threat."

"I know he was." Scorpius nodded. "You gave me a whole speech when I first told you, remember?"

"Yeah. And you will do good not to forget it. Because Weasley's and Potter's are not nice to someone who breaks the heart of a girl in the family." Albus warned him.

"Trust me, I know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Rose, anyway." Scorpius said.

"Well, see you at the Burrow on Saturday, Scorp." Albus said.

"See you, Al." Scorpius walked off to his family and Albus joined his. Lily and Roxanne both started chattering with Rose about Scorpius. Albus gave one last wave to his best friend as Scorpius disappeared behind the barrier that connected platform 9 ¾ with the rest of Kings Cross.

"Time to go home, kids." Ginny said after a quick head count. And the large family disappeared behind the barrier as well and ready for a fun filled summer.

* * *

**A/N: **... Yep. Like it? Favorite and review please! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
